Need for Speed: ProStreet
Need for Speed: ProStreet is the 11th game in the Need for Speed series and was announced by Electronic Arts on May 31. It is the sequel to Need for Speed:Carbon. It was also the first to be able to have your car Totalled in all race types. The game was released on Tuesday, November 13, 2007 in North America. Its release date was delayed from October 31, 2007. Race Organizations Battle Machine React Team Sessions Super Promotion Rogue Speed Noise Bomb Nitrocide G-Effect Glitches All cars max out at 403 kmh( powerful cars such as the Zonda, LP640, GT etc. will max out at this speed even though they might be in 5th gear). Cars total when immediately upside down even without hitting any thing. In drag racing many cars spin out of control. Street Kings There are 5 street kings that Ryan Cooper must defeat in order to become the next showdown king. Karol Monroe is the Drag King and the leader of Rogue Speed. She drives a 2006 Ford Mustang GT. Ryo Watanabe is the Showdown King. He drives a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. Ray Krieger is the Grip King and the leader of G-Effect. He drives a 2008 BMW M3 E92. Nate Denver is the Speed King and the leader of Nitrocide. He drives an 1965 Pontiac GTO. Aki Kimura is the Drift King and the leader of Noisebomb. He drives a 1995 Mazda RX-7. Car list 2001 Acura Integra Type R 2001 Acura Integra LS* 2006 Acura RSX 2005 Acura NSX* 2006 Aston Martin DB9** 2005 Aston Martin DBR9** 2007 Audi R8** 2007 Audi RS4* 2007 Audi S3 2006 Audi S4 2007 Audi TT Quattro 2001 BMW E46 M3 2008 BMW E92 M3 2007 BMW Z4 M Coupé 2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4** 2006 Cadillac CTS-V 2008 Chevrolet Camaro Concept 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt SS 1967 Chevrolet Corvette C2 (Sting Ray) 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 1971 Dodge Challenger 2008 Dodge Challenger Concept** 1967 Dodge Charger 2006 Dodge Viper Coupe 1996 Ford Escort RS Cosworth 2005 Ford Focus ST 2006 Ford GT 2003 Ford Mustang GT 2006 Ford Mustang GT S-197 1999 Honda Civic CX Hatchback 2006 Honda Civic Si 2000 Honda S2000** 2003 Infiniti G35 Coupe 2006 Koenigsegg CCX** 2006 Lamborghini Gallardo** 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 1991 Lancia Delta Integrale Evo** 2006 Lexus IS350* 2006 Lotus Elise 1995 Mazda RX-7 2006 Mazda RX-8 2006 Mazdaspeed 3 1998 McLaren F1** 2004 Mercedes SL65 AMG** 1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X 1989 Nissan 240 SX S13 2006 Nissan 350Z 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 1999 Nissan Silvia S15 2008 Nissan GT-R 2008 Nissan GT-R Proto 2006 Pagani Zonda F 1970 Plymouth Hemi 'Cuda 1968 Plymouth Road Runner** 1965 Pontiac GTO 2006 Pontiac GTO 2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP* 2004 Porsche 911 GT3** 2004 Porsche 911 GT3 RS** 2008 Porsche 911 (997) GT2 2006 Porsche 911 (997) Turbo 2004 Porsche Carrera GT** 2006 Porshe Cayman S 2005 Seat Leon Cupra** 1967 Shelby GT-500 2006 Shelby GT 500 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 1998 Toyota Supra 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI 2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 *The Collector's Edition Exclusive **Energizer Lithium Extender Pack Category:Need for Speed Series